Mysterion
Mysterion is the super hero identity of Kenny who appears in the episodes "The Coon", "Coon 2: Hindsight", "Mysterion Rises", "Coon vs. Coon and Friends", and "The Poor Kid" and a main character in the Coon and Friends spinoff series. He is one of Mr. Garrison's fourth grade students at South Park Elementary masquerading as a vigilante under the pseudonym 'Mysterion'. He seemingly unveiled himself after the Coon persuaded them to for the good of the town, but the deleted ending showed that the 'Mysterion' was actually Kyle, dressing as Mysterion. Due to the way the characters' facial characteristics are—their eyes, lack of noses, and mouth — it was initially unclear who Mysterion was to the audience, but the townspeople recognized him immediately. Originally, Trey Parker and Matt Stone intended for Mysterion to be a one-time character and had not planned for his identity to ever be revealed, or even intended for him to be a particular character and intended him, like Eric Cartman's father, only to cause debates among fans. However, during Season 14, Mysterion returned in a story arc beginning with "Coon 2: Hindsight" as a member of Coon and Friends, and in the follow-up "Mysterion Rises" his identity was revealed to be Kenny, and he possesses a superpower - his familiar inability to die as well as the fact no one remembers him dying. Personality Mysterion is the embodiment of the anti-hero character archetype. Much of his attitude and view of the world stems from his experiences as Kenny, from his poverty, his willingness to help others in a time of need, as well as his inability to convince his friends of his inability to stay dead, which he views as a curse. Most of the time he is calm and calculating, making him an excellent strategist. However, there are times when, usually when people fail to take him seriously or in discussions with the Coon, that his temper gets the better of him - he came very close to lashing out violently at Kyle when he said that not being able to die would be "pretty cool". On another occasion he said that he finds pissing Cartman off "extremely funny" - possibly the only time Mysterion has laughed. He also displays a different persona than his real-life self, coming off as more gruff, intense, authoritative and grounded, whereas Kenny (usually) tends to be more lighthearted, easily amused and annoyed, also tending to play more of a supporting role with his friends. Despite being the near-exact opposite of the Coon, Kenny has used his alter ego to improve his own life to an extent he convinced his parents to stop beating each other up and abusing their kids, stop doing drugs (although he has only been semi-successful with both of these demands), and give their children allowances. However, given his nature of being almost completely selfless under other circumstances, this is forgivable. Appearance Mysterion looks very much like a child superhero, as he wears a pair of white underwear briefs over his base suit, which is an off-lavender and has a bright green 'M' on the front of it. Around his waist, there is a plain, thin black belt with a dark grey, standard buckle. Brown boots adorn his feet. There is a dark purple cloak that drags on the ground wrapped around his neck and provides a shield for his hair or any defining features. This cloak has a bright green question mark made of some type of sturdy material attached to a spring that juts out from the top of Mysterion's head. Finally, he wears a black half-mask that covers his face from the bridge of the nose up. Unfortunately, there are little clues as to what features Mysterion possesses that makes him distinctive. Like most children in South Park's animation style, Mysterion has a perfectly round head, an averagely sized body, two tilted oval eyes with black pupils, and a mouth. He is extremely agile, and can run away quickly enough to disappear while a string of fireworks are blowing up. When he shows his face in "The Coon", that is Kyle, not Kenny, as shown in a deleted scene, where Kyle is in jail, and Mysterion walks up to him. The real Mysterion then shows his face. However, deleted scenes are non-canon in most television shows, so this may not hold true. Category:Characters Category:Superhero